In recent years, detecting or quantifying biological substances such as DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid), enzymes, antigens, antibodies, viruses, and other protein and cells is becoming increasingly more important in the fields of medical care, health, food and drug development, and so on. There are various ways, such as using analysis chips, to detect, measure and analyze biological substances in these various fields. Analysis chips have a number of advantages in that a series of detecting or quantifying operations conducted in a laboratory can be performed within a small chip, and the analysis can be performed by using minute amounts of a specimen and a reagent. However, the analysis chip could be improved in terms of acquiring more accurate readings of analysis data. For example, a processing mechanism or some force, such as centrifugal force, when applied to the liquid samples on the analysis chip, may cause small amount of residual liquids to seep or form in undesired portions of the analysis chip, such as within reservoirs and flow paths. This may adversely affect the accuracy of the testing and quantification of the objective biological substances housed by the analysis chip.